Curse of Doom
Curse of Doom is a warlockian curse from doom itself. It seems to be a variation of the fel curse known as the Mark of Kathra'Natir and the Summon Daemon spell, the most powerful spell ever rumored to exist. Legends say that the caster would have the ability to summon a daemon by allowing the body to be sacrificed to enable its existence in a plane. The daemon would then be guided by the spirit of the caster to do his bidding, but should the daemon be destroyed, the warlock's life would be forfeit. The truth to this tale is questionable, but the incantations and rituals used to summon the creature may lay in some lost runic writings. The dream of every follower of the underworld is to rediscover these incantations and be able to command the power of the Daemon.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Summon Daemon Background Professions of the Cosmos Warlock In the face of demonic power (or warlock magics), most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Dominance is their aim and they have found a path to it in the dark arts, the arts of necromancy. According to the Blizzard Historian known as Justin Parker, warlocks aren't necromancers even though they have necromantic abilities. It seems that Justin Parker doesn't understand that warlocks can't have the abilities of necromancers without being necromancers. Warlocks are voracious spellcasters that summon demonic minions to fight beside them. At first, they command only the service of imps, but as a warlock’s knowledge grows, seductive succubi, loyal voidwalkers, and horrific felhunters join the dark sorcerer’s ranks to wreak havoc on anyone who stands in their master’s way.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Warlock By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock RPG Information Demonic Doom (Description and Spell Effect) The caster weakens the resolve of one living creature, leaving the target susceptible to invasion by demonic forces. The caster then calls forth the spirit of a doom guard, who attempts to dominate the subject and possess his body -- arising as one of the doom guard! As part of the casting, the caster calls to him the spirit of a doom guard not yet inhabiting a physical form. The caster then touches a living humanoid target, connecting the subject's spirit to the doom guard's spirit and triggering a battle of wills between the two.Manual of Monsters References Category:Lore Category:Magic